Hocus Pocus
From the Publisher MyTona: Darkwood is celebrating Foundation Day! To mark this event, a big and noisy fair has opened in the city. Kids and adults can enjoy their favorite treats and exciting games. However, the fun has come to an abrupt end... Unravel the mysteries of the fair and save the celebration! The fate of Foundation Day is in your hands! What awaits visitors to the fair? Will the festivities end in joy or despair? Who will show great courage, and who will be named the most talented of all? It's time to find the answers to all these questions and more! What's new in Version 1.29.0: * Over 100 new quests await you * Take part in the festive Hocus Pocus event. * Enjoy the colorful Fair event location. * Amazing event creatures: the Clumsy Fuzzball, Blazing Shadow, and Guard Golem. * Don't miss your chance to become the owner of several unique rewards! Beautiful avatars, the Founders' Treasure chest, and the Smart Brooch talisman await you in this new event. * Craft unique items during the Festive Fun event; * Enjoy the beauty of fairytale feathers in the Sunny Flight event and get wonderful prizes. * Embrace the atmosphere of magical music during the Lost Symphony event and get wonderful prizes * Improved visuals. * Various bug fixes. Download the update and get rubies for free! The 2018 July Update Celebrate the founding of Darkwood with a rousing funfair replete with games, contests, magic shows, and prizes! As the game approaches its third birthday in July, join along with the residents for a marvelously wonderful time and delight in the festivities while keeping the Curse at bay! Released on July 5, 2018 the update introduced the new Hocus Pocus special event and added 1 new Hidden Object Location to the game - Fair. The Update also included over 100 new Quests and 30 new Collections as well as continued improvements of the game mechanics and user interface. Players who downloaded the update received 5 free rubies. NOTE: The Update is available on 4 platforms but release dates may vary: * iOS: Apple Store for iPad and iPhone Players * Windows: Microsoft Store for Windows Players * Android: Google Play Store for Android Players * Kindle: Amazon Store for Kindle Players Hocus Pocus Timed Challenge This Special Event is available to players from Game Level 11 and up. Players have 28 days from the 5th of July to complete 3 special timed challenges in the Hocus Pocus special event to win its unique rewards. This is the 31st Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Important: The amount of time available for the timed challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released. However, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in the special event is now divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Fair to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Lightning in a Bottle at stage 1, Eagle Eye at stage 2, Carved Chest at stage 3, Fire Crystal at stage 4, and the Avatars at stage 5. (2) Complete all 30 special event Quests to win the Founders' Treasure Chest and Flower Flight Casket. Once won, the Founders' Treasure Chest goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Flower Flight Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and can be found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Flying Time at stage 1, Ancient Scroll at stage 2, Amber Berry at stage 3, Chocolates at stage 4, and the Founders' Treasure and Flower Flight Casket at stage 5. (3) Collect 100 Wondrous Flowers by banishing the new event Monsters to win the Smart Brooch Talisman and Uninvited Guests Picture. The Smart Brooch Talisman multiplies energy restoration rate by 5 and increases the amount of coins for exploring locations by 50% for 1 day. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Uninvited Guests Picture is an image of the 3 creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Eyeglass at stage 1, Marble Chest at stage 2, Thunder Amulet at stage 3, Strawberry Tiramisu at stage 4, and Smart Brooch Talisman and Uninvited Guests Picture at stage 5. (4) A Top 1000 Banishing Leaderboard. The top banishers in the event will win a gold, silver, or bronze medal stamp for their Monster Picture and a corresponding gold, silver, or bronze chest containing various goodies. Completion of the overall Hocus Pocus event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks (the 4th is just extra) will award the Player with the Hero of Darkwood Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 new special event quests are marked with a special decorative border and consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when the collection is combined. NOTE: Once the special event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing a Festive Memories Chest from the Store. Event Creatures The Uninvited Guests are the new event creatures to banish: the Clumsy Fuzzball, Blazing Shadow, and Guard Golem. Clumsy Fuzzball.png|The Clumsy Fuzzball Blazing Shadow.png|The Blazing Shadow Guard Golem.png|The Guard Golem Banishing the event creatures will award the new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections. Banish 100 and collect the Wondrous Flowers to complete the third stage of the timed challenge and enter into the top 1000 Banishing Leaderboard. Players may continue banishing the event creatures to achieve a high score and placement on the Leaderboard. The new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections are: Although obtaining these Fixers sounds complicated, they can all be obtained in exactly the same way. In the end, 58 Steel Bell are needed to complete the event quests. To banish the event creatures, you must first play the new Hidden Object Location Fair until you win some Steel Bell. You then use these Steel Bell to banish the new 'Clumsy Fuzzball' event creature, collecting the Silver Pocket Watch and Bunch of Keys Fixers as you well as the Combat Fan needed to banish the next event creature 'Blazing Shadow'. Use the Combat Fan to banish the 'Blazing Shadow', collecting the Lantern Fixers and also the Fire Goblet needed to banish the 'Guard Golem' in order to get the Diurnal Owl Fixers. Thus, as you play Fair in order to complete the 30 Special Quests and advance towards Virtuoso level, you will naturally collect all that you need to create the fixers required to combine the new event collections. Each banishment also awards the Wondrous Flowers needed to complete the third part of the event challenge itself. These creatures will disappear as soon as the event is over, either by the completion of the Hocus Pocus challenge or by time running out for the event. Once the event ends, these Fixers will no longer be winnable. However, the Fixers may be obtained from the Store by purchasing a Festive Memories Chest. The chest will cost 5 rubies and contain 1 random Collection Item and 1 random Fixer from the Hocus Pocus special event. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the Location Rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more access passes will be required for each play of that Location. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the Fair Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which will require approximately 3,285 Crystal Ball Souvenir Access Passes! Sunny Flight Challenge Sunny Flight Challenge.png| Sunny Flight Challenge 2.png| This special mini-event challenge is available to players from game level 7 and up. Players have 8 days starting from July 5, 2018 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Rainbow Butterflies in order to win the special rewards. Fairytale Feathers are found by successfully playing the Treasure Box and Haunted Lights puzzles, awarding anywhere1from 3 to 5 Fairytale Feathers per win. * Collect 25 Fairytale Feathers to win 1 Vanilla Cupcake - restores 35 energy * Collect 50 Fairytale Feathers to win 1 Ancient Scroll - increase chances of finding objects by 30% * Collect 100 Fairytale Feathers to win 1 Strawberry Tiramisu - restores 120 energy * Collect 200 Fairytale Feathers to win 1 Gold Scarab - halves energy consumption for 2 hours * Collect 400 Fairytale Feathers to win 1 Item-Hunting Kit - contains a full set of exploration tools x10 Festive Fun Challenge Festive Fun July 2018.png| Festive Fun July 2018 2.png| The Festive Fun mini-event challenge is here again and available to players from Level 10 and up. Players have 10 days starting from July 13, 2018 to complete the challenge by playing the Treasure Box and Haunted Lights puzzles. There are 3 special event reagents to be found by playing the puzzles. The goal is to collect the special event reagents and craft the special event items at the Merchants (Fortune Teller, Forge, and Inventor). Crafting the special items gives Gold Stars which rewards the Player with the following items: * Collect 50 Gold Stars to win 1 Mousse Dessert - restores 60 energy * Collect 170 Gold Stars to win 1 Golden Heritage - chest contains talismans and energy boosters * Collect 400 Gold Stars to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour * Collect 800 Gold Stars to win 1 Pearl Delicacy - a commemorative casket desktop decoration jewelry box Lost Symphony Challenge Lost Symphony July 2018.png| Lost Symphony July 2018 2.png| The Lost Symphony challenge returns for more melodious enjoyment! This special mini-event challenge is available to players from game level 10 and up. Players have 10 days starting from July 23, 2018 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Treble Clefs in order to win the special rewards. Treble Clefs are found by exploring any of the Hidden Object Locations. Regular Locations reward 3 Treble Clefs per win. Premium Locations, those that require Access Passes, award 6 Treble Clefs per win. * Collect 30 Treble Clefs to win 1 Raspberry Jam - restores 60 energy * Collect 100 Treble Clefs to win 1 Chocolates - restores 180 energy * Collect 225 Treble Clefs to win Fire Crystal - energy restoration x10 * Collect 450 Treble Clefs to win 1 Tool Kit - contains a full set of tools x3 * Collect 900 Treble Clefs to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour After completing the challenge, Players may continue to collect Treble Clefs, winning 1 Shot of Vigor for every 300 collected afterwards. Happy Anniversary Gift from MyTona On July 28, 2018, MyTona gave Players a special gift to celebrate the Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery game's third anniversary: Players who logged into the game received the following: * 2018 Coins * 7 Rubies * 2 Cone Energy Booster * 9 Strawberry Parfait Energy Booster Changes in Version 1.29.0 The July Update made a few changes to the game. * The Official Game Artwork on loading Screens has been given a celebratory theme for the Game's 3rd Birthday aka Foundation Day. * The Forgotten Treasure chest from the Enchanted Spring event has been renamed to Evergreen Memory chest. Previously, there had been 2 similarly named chests in the Store: Forgotten Treasure from Poetry of Spring event and Forgotten Treasure from Enchanted Spring event. Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough